vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroobi
Summary Kuroobi is a ray fishman, first mate of the Arlong Pirates as well as a former member of the Sun Pirates. He is a 40th rank practitioner of Fishman Island Karate. Though similar to his captain in their disdain of humans in general, he has some respect for those whose strength impressed him but still will act cruel overall. He is a very cautious person, as he's the only one to not trust Nami, and was proven to be right. He was later defeated by Sanji and arrested along with the entire crew. Hatchan was the only one to escape. He has a bounty of 9,000,000 berries. Power and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Kuroobi. Origin: One Piece Gender: Male. Age: 36 (debut), 38 (currently). Classification: Arlong Pirates's First Mate, Fishman, Sun Pirate (former). Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fishman Karate user, Weapon Mastery, Underwater Breathing (Type 2, as a Fishman; he can breathe underwater), Statistics Amplification (When submerged fishmen gains their natural strength and their speed is doubled), Limited Hair Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Harmed East Blue Saga Sanji) Speed: Hypersonic+, higher when underwater. Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ Durability: Large Building level+ Stamina: High. Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: If his gills are blocked, he can't breathe underwater. The same way if air enters his gills he'll suffer of drowning. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fishman Karate (Gyojin Karate): A martial art that is practiced by certain members of the fishman race. While deadly enough on land, Fishman Karate has a number of devastating underwater moves designed to be suitable with the Fishmen strength and speed along with the mobility that goes while under water and, in some cases, a fishman's personal adaptation (fins, teeth, etc.). The secret of Fishman Karate is mastery of the water in the user's direct vicinity, using its power to send powerful waves impacting the water within the opponent's body. Although Kuroobi has never demonstrated this quality even being a 40th level of practitioner. * Fishman Karate: Hundred Brick Fist: Kuroobi punches the enemy with enough strength to make it fly through walls for dozens of meters. * Fishman Karate: Forearm Sledge: Kuroobi rushes at his opponent and hits him with the fin of his elbow. * Dueling Hair Tether: Kuroobi traps his enemy with his ponytail. * Instant Undersea Bowel Buster: Kuroobi hits the enemy with a powerful kick in the chest. * Flaming Axe Kick: Kuroobi spins several times over himself while underwater and strikes the opponent with a descending kick to the head. * Back Foot Jaw-Breaker: This movement works in a combination with Flaming Axe Kick. Kuroobi gains advantage of his enemy's down head and gives him an ascending kick in the jaw. * Guffaw Palm Bomb: This movement works in a combination with Back Foot Jaw-Breaker. Kuroobi strikes the opponent with his open hand right in the face. * Pulverizing Pressure Plunge: While underwater Kuroobi grabs his opponent and swims down to deeper waters at high speeds. If his opponent can't sustain great changes of pressure suddenly the inner organs will get crushed causing severe internal damage. * Fishman Karate: Thousand Brick Fist: A stronger version of Hundreds Brick Fist. The usage of this technique is unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Fish Category:Hybrids Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Hair Users Category:Tier 8